Por un error
by radan
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el profesor de pociones se equivocara por una vez?
1. ¿Mi culpa? No

Es mi primer fanfic sobre Harry Potter (vamos, mi primer fanfic de todo), espero que sea de su agrado y siempre están bien las reviews para aprender de los errores, asi que... si no es mucha molestia...

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío y no saco anda con escribir esto, solo entretenerme e intentar entretener un rato. Todos los derechos son de J.K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 1. ¿Mi culpa?.... No...**

Ahí estaba, un día más en clase de pociones, con sus queridos Slytheryngs y los no tan queridos Gryffindor (por no decir odiados). Qué vida más insulsa la suya… clases, quitar puntos a Gryffindor, hacer de vasallo para el Señor Oscuro, jugarse la vida, quitar puntos a los Gryffindor, insultar a Potter y amigos… vaya vida, si es que se le podía llamar vida.

- En la pizarra están los ingredientes. Comiencen… ¡ya! – Apenas habían pasado la puerta y ya esperaba que empezaran con la poción.

_Me podré divertir un poco con Longbottom… Ya está la señorita nomepuedoestarcalladayemcimaamigadepotter Granger con la mano levantada…_

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

- Esto, profesor,… no quiero poner en duda sus dotes como maestro en pociones, pero… - dijo Hermione como pudo. A estas alturas, toda la clase le estaba mirando.- … creo que al final de las instrucciones se ha confundido… - esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero lo audible para que llegara a su profesor.

_Muy bien, Hermione, chica, acabas de sentenciar tu propia muerte, ¡No te puedes callar, para qué!_

_Espera, ¿me está diciendo que yo, Severus Snape, unos de los mejores profesores, bueno, el mejor de este colegio me he confundido? ¡Se habrase visto niña insolente! Calma, que ya sabes lo que te dijo Albus acerca de las maldiciones asesinas sobre alumnos…_

Después de un rato fulminándola con la mirada, (Dumbledore no había dicho nada de miradas asesinas…) se dignó a contestar a la chica.

- No quiere poner en dudas mis dotes pero aun así lo ha hecho, así que… 20 puntos menos para su casa. Y las instrucciones están correctas, por lo que… ¡comiencen! – Pudo ver como la muchacha se encogía en su asiento y se proponía a empezar la poción. Ni que decir tiene que ni se molestó en ver si era verdad que se había confundido.

_Por Merlín, cómo me voy a confundir, si soy yo…Tu no necesitas abuela, ¿eh? Cállate, hombre, si sabes que tengo razón._

Después de un rato sin novedades, porque el que Neville no consiga hacer nada decente no es novedad para el profesor, empezó a oir una tos un tanto molesta.

_¿Alguien se digna a molestar en mi clase o qué?_

Levantó la vista para ver quién era el se atrevía a toser en su mazmorra, y vio que se trataba de Granger, por lo que no le dio demasiada importancia… no hasta que la vio que no podía respirar y se desmayaba, haciendo que todo su caldero cayera al suelo y se perdiera la poción por el sumidero que había para estas ocasiones. Todos los Gryffindors se apresuraron a ayudar a Hermione, mientras Snape, con toda su calma, se acercó para ver qué ocurría. Fue apartando muy "amablemente" a los alumnos hasta llegar a la chica, que estaba sujeta por Harry

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Potter?

- No sabemos, señor. Estaba bien y de pronto ha empezado a toser y se ha desmayado. Creo que no respira… - Harry estaba bastante asustado. Hermione había adquirido un color blanquecido que no daba muy buena señal…

- ¿Cómo que no respira? Déjeme ver – Cómo pudo se acercó a la muchacha y comprobó que sí que respiraba, pero muy débilmente. _Mierda, ¿qué se supone que hago yo ahora? Mira, la llevo a la enfermería que allí se encargaran de ella_. – La llevaré a la enfermería. La clase ha terminado.

Acto seguido, cargó a Hermione, que ni sentía ni padecía, en brazos, mientras pensaba lo poco que pesaba esa muchacha.

_No me extraña que se desmaye, con este peso no debe comer mucho…_

Vio como Ron y Harry le seguían hasta la enfermería. Al llegar a la puerta, les dijo que esperaran fuera, no por nada en especial, si no por, básicamente, joder.

Al entrar, dejó a Hermione en la cama que primero pilló y llamó a la enfermera. Le contó, resumiendo las cosas, lo que había pasado, y le dijo que lo más probable es que fuera una desnutrición. Madame Pomfrey fue hasta la cama para poder tomarle el pulso, y ver sus constantes vitales. Snape, que se dirigía a la puerta, ya que pensaba que había cumplido con su deber, se vio obligado a parar a causa del llamado de la enfermera.

- ¿Ocurrió algo antes, fuera de lo común?

- No, nada. El señor Longbottom volvió a hacer el tonto, pero nada extraño…

- Me refería a la señorita Granger. Esto no parece una desnutrición, más bien un envenenamiento…

_¿Envenenamiento? ¿En mi clase? Alguien me ha intentado matar… Céntrate, Snape._

Después de asimilar la información sin mostrar ni un ápice de sentimiento alguno, cayó en la cuenta de que sí que había pasado algo.

- Bueno, antes de caer desmayada, empezó a toser bastante. Estaba haciendo la poción que había mandado.

- ¿De qué poción se trataba? Porque lo más probable es que haya sido eso, al inhalar los vapores… - la enfermera se vio interrumpida por el profesor.

- ¿Insinúa que yo pongo en peligro a mis alumnos? – _A ver, ganas tengo, pero no lo hago…_

- No he insinuado nada, pero es lo que más concuerda con este estado de coma…

- ¿Cómo que estado de coma? Bueno, podrá solucionarlo ¿no? – Empezaba a sentirse algo mal, si era por la poción, él era el culpable… _No, yo no tengo la culpa, si no ¿porqué ningún otro alumno a caído malo?_

- Haré todo lo posible, pero sin saber la poción que estaba preparando... ¿Cuál era?

- Era una simple poción multijugos.

- Que yo sepa, esa poción no puede causar este efecto… ¿Seguro que era esa, Severus?

- ¿Cree que soy idiota o qué? Claro que era esa.- _Será…_

- ¿Y sabe si la estaba haciendo bien?

_¿La señorita Granger confundiéndose? No lo creo, aunque me duela admitirlo, es la única alumna que se salva de la incompetencia que parece asolar en este colegio._

- Sé de antemano que la sabe hacer, desde hace mucho, así que dudo que se confundiera.

- Pues hasta que no se sepa qué le ha podido causar este estado, no hay manera de revertirlo. De todas maneras, se quedará aquí a descansar…

- Obviamente… - Siseó Snape por el comentario.- _Si le parece la dejamos en su cuarto hasta nueva orden… qué incompetencia._

Ahora sí que salió de la enfermería, pero no como había pensado que saldría. Aunque no quisiera, estaba preocupado, total, había ocurrido en una de sus clases, y a lo mejor por su culpa…

_¡No! La poción estaba bien, debe ser otra cosa._

No se había percatado de la presencia de Harry y de Ron, que le miraba pidiéndole información, a lo que les contestó con un simple y bajo:

- Pasen.

Al llegar a la mazmorra empezó a recoger el desastre que se había montado, recogió el caldero del suelo, limpió la pizarra, puso en orden los asientos, todo esto sin prestar atención, todo eran movimientos mecánicos de la varita. Sentado delante de la mesa que había en el aula, pensaba una y otra vez que él no tenía la culpa de nada, hasta que se convenció y se marchó por la puerta de atrás que conducía a su despacho, para pasar otra vez por una puerta que le llevó a su habitación. Allí se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de la comida, por lo que se fue al Gran Comedor.

Estaba comiendo cuando oyó, sin querer, claro está, la conversación entre McGonagall y el director…

- … sí, está en la enfermería. Pompy no sabe qué puede tener ni cómo solucionarlo. – Decía McGonagall.

- Pobre Hermione… ¿y en qué clase dices que estaba cuando le ocurrió? – _Mierda, si ya decía que me tenía que haber quedado en mi habitación…_ A Dumbledore se le veía realmente preocupado por la salud de Hermione.

- Según me ha dicho, le llevó Severus, estaba dando pociones. – en estos momentos, el director se giró lentamente hacía su otro lado.

- Severus, muchacho, ¿eso es cierto? – Le preguntó directamente.

- Ah, Albus, ¿si es cierto el qué? – _Muy bien, Sev, gana tiempo… si total, el discurso de este viejo va a llegar tarde o temprano…_

- Lo que le ha ocurrido a la señorita Granger en tu clase… - le dijo sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara.

- ¡Ah, eso! Pues nada… se desmayó. Yo sigo diciendo que es por desnutrición…

- Mira, Severus,… - _Allá vamos…_- … sabes que tienes que cuidar de los alumnos, ellos son el futuro, y ya sabes a lo que nos tenemos que enfrentar tarde o temprano y necesitamos su ayuda, y claro está, nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarles no solo para enseñarles nuestros conocimientos…- _Bla, bla, bla,… claaaaroooo… te repites- _… así que tienes que estar pendientes de ellos.

_¿Ya ha acabado? Prefiero leer todos los trabajos de Granger juntos… Mierda, otra vez Granger._

- Lo sé, Albus.- Antes de que le diera tiempo para que el director siguiera hablando, se levantó para seguir con las clases de la tarde.

Pasó la tarde como de costumbre, amargando a los alumnos y haciéndose notar por los pasillos con su súper-mega capa negra. Solo había tenido la variante de que no dejaba de pensar en la sabelotodo insufrible y se odiaba por ello.

Por la noche, se fue a acostar sin mucho entusiasmo por quedarse dormido. Hacía años que no dormía del tirón, ni bien… así que a medida noche decidió salir a dar un paseo por el castillo.

_Con un poco de suerte, encuentro a algún alumno y puedo quitar puntos, algo que siempre alegra. Severus… deberías plantearte su maldad…_

Andando sin darse cuenta de por dónde iba, apareció delante de la enfermería. Ya que estaba allí, echaría un vistazo a ver cómo estaba la señorita Granger. Entró y la encontró en la misma cama donde él le había dejado en la mañana. No se apreciaban cambios ni en su expresión ni nada. Con las mismas salió al pasillo de nuevo. No sabía por qué había entrado. Al cabo del rato, se encontraba de nuevo tumbado en la cama, viendo pasar el tiempo como ya era habitual en sus noches. Estaba en estas cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo haciendo que se incorporara de inmediato…

- … creo que al final de las instrucciones se ha confundido…- parecía oír la voz de Granger allí mismo…

_¡Joder, que iba a ser verdad! Claro, así ningún otro cayó malo, porque son tan sumamente idiotas que no habían llegado a esa parte, pero Granger sí, como siempre. ¡Mierda! A ver cómo cojones averiguo yo ahora qué ingrediente había de más en las instrucciones… Recuerda, Severus, recuerda…_

**Continuará...**_  
_


	2. Solución o no

Siento la tardanza, pero entre los exámenes finales que tuve, que me fui de vacaciones, tal y cual... Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Gracias por las rewies, son de agradecer y muy constructivas, jeje.

**Cap. 2 Solución o no...  
**

Había llegado el día sin saber qué podía hacer él para poder averiguar cuál era el ingrediente que había hecho que su alumna estuviera en coma, por lo que se levantó y comenzó su día, no sin dejar de pensar en alguna solución.

Su primera clase, para colmo, era con Gryffindor y con los de su casa. Fue al desayuno, en donde el director le preguntó si había averiguado algo acerca de la señorita Granger.

_Esto lo he provocado yo, lo soluciono yo_. – No, Albus, estoy en ello.

Cuando pasó junto a la enfermera, le preguntó por el estado de Hermione, disimulando su preocupación, más bien parecía que preguntaba si iba a llover ese día.

-Pues sigue igual, Severus. No ha habido cambios.

Eso en parte le tranquilizó, pues no empeoraba, por lo que tenía tiempo. Al llegar a su aula, todos los alumnos corrieron a sentarse a sus respectivos sitios. Se fijó en el hueco que había entre Harry y Ron, y algo en el estomago se le movió. Cuando apartó la vista hacía el moreno, vio claramente la mirada de odio que tenía, por lo que Snape le mandó una mejor.

- Bueno, hoy prepararemos Filtro de muertos en vida… ¿Alguien me puede decir para qué sirve?

El único sonido que se escuchaba era la respiración de Snape tratando de calmarse.

_Qué clase más incompetente… Longbottom mirándose los zapatos, Potter mirando las musarañas, Weasley… dormido. A ver si Draco, sí… peinándose que está y los dos otros, Crabble y Goyle… para qué nombrarlos… Echo de menos a Granger, por lo menos atendía en clase. ¡Yo no he dicho eso!_

- Vaya… comiencen.

Pasado un rato, estaba pensando en cómo librarse de la incomodidad que sentía al pensar que la _sabelotodo_ estaba en la enfermería por su culpa, cuando escuchó a Harry hablar con Ron. Enseguida, iba a quitarles puntos cuando escuchó algo que le interesaba.

- … a ver Ron, ¿no te acuerdas que en tercero Hermione podía ir a todas las clases, aunque coincidieran sus horas? Pues era porque tenía un giratiempo. Mira, si yo tuviera uno… - Decía Harry muy animado, mientras echaba los últimos ingredientes de la poción.

- Potter, Weasley, esto no es una cafetería. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor. – Por mucho que le hayan dado la solución, no iban a librarse de su pérdida de puntos.

_¡Eso es! Si pillo un giratiempo, puedo ir a la clase de ayer y ver qué ingrediente no debería estar en la pizarra._

Terminó la clase antes de lo que debería (algo que no molestó a los alumnos) y corrió escaleras arriba al despacho de Mcgonagall. Entró sin llamar si quiera.

- Severus, ¿a qué viene tanta prisa? – La profesora Mcgonagall se encontraba sentada ante su escritorio revisando unos pergaminos.

- Minerva, necesito que me dejes un giratiempos. – Snape no se anduvo con rodeos.

- ¿Un giratiempos? ¿Para qué quieres tú un giratiempos?

- Tú sólo dámelo. –Al ver la cara de la profesora de extrañeza, continuó – Sé que hace unos años se lo dejasteis a Granger para que fuera a todas sus clases, sé que tenéis uno, así que… por favor… -se empezaba a desesperar – déjamelo.

Con cara de enfado, la profesora se levantó y se dirigió a un cajoncito que se encontraba cerca de la puerta. Sacó el artilugio y se lo entregó a Snape, no sin antes advertirle de que jugar con el tiempo no es muy recomendable. Snape sabía de sobra que no estaba enfadada por dejarle el aparato, era porque no le había dicho para qué lo quería, la profesora siempre se quería enterar de todo…

_Estupendo, ahora sólo me queda ir a ayer, ¿no? A la clase de Gryffindor. Pero… como vean a dos de mi persona, los alumnos capaz de salir corriendo. Bueno, a ver cómo narices me las apaño._

Una vez en su despacho, vio que tenía clases con los de 5, pero la verdad es que no estaba dispuesto a esperar para ver si su plan surtía efecto, por lo que rápidamente escribió en un trozo de pergamino que no había clases y lo colgó en la puerta con un hechizo. Volvió a su habitación y calculó el tiempo que necesitaría para ver la pizarra, y se dio cuenta de que no iba a ser mucho. Le dio un par de vueltas a la manecilla del giratiempos y sintió como todo alrededor daba vueltas. Cuando todo terminó, estaba de nuevo en su habitación, pero era mucho más temprano. Al prestar atención, pudo escuchar el grifo de la ducha y cayó en la cuenta de que era él duchándose y que cuando saliera, le iba a ver, así que corriendo, se metió debajo de la cama.

_Esto es patético. Escondido en mi propia habitación y todo por la sabelotodo de Gryffindor._

Mientras pensaba, vio cómo su otro yo se vestía con los movimientos de la varita, arreglaba un poco la cama, y salía de la habitación. El Snape actual, pensó que ahora le tocaba esperar a que desayunaran y demás, pero aun así, salió de la habitación y se sentó en una de las sillas de los alumnos. Estuvo esperando cerca de 20 minutos hasta que oyó que alguien se acercaba. Se trataba de él mismo, y corriendo se escondió en el armario de los ingredientes. Desde el armario, vio como el otro Snape escribía los ingredientes y pasos a seguir de la poción de ese día. Como pudo, divisó los nombres, y efectivamente, había un error al final de las instrucciones. En ese momento entraban los estudiantes, y se oyó a si mismo hablarles.

- En la pizarra están los ingredientes. Comiencen… ¡ya! – _¡Je! ¡Cómo impongo respeto!_

Se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba con la mano levantada y cómo el profesor pasaba de ella, descaradamente.

_Creo que soy muy capullo con ella. Para alguien que contesta a las preguntas, que atiende y que hace los ejercicios bien… debería tratarla mejor… _

Pensando estaba que no se percató que los alumnos se acercaban al armario para coger los ingredientes, alumnos que iban maldiciendo al profesor… A punto estaba de abrir el armario Draco, cuando milagrosamente, todo volvió a dar vueltas y apareció en el mismo armario, pero ya sin nadie fuera. Salió, ya sin miedo a encontrarse a sí mismo, y se dirigió a su laboratorio privado, el cual se encontraba detrás de una puerta situada en el aula. Allí empezó a buscar el ingrediente dichoso, se trataba de Eléboro que al mezclarse con el Acónito, había formado una reacción muy potente. Por suerte, y como buen especialista en pociones, sabía cómo contrarrestar el efecto. Lo único malo es que la poción para tal fin necesitaba de bastantes horas para que funcionara. Rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, para no perder tiempo. Estuvo trabajando hasta la hora de la comida, cuando dejó la poción para que reposara durante un tiempo, luego le añadiría el último ingrediente.

Bajó al Gran Comedor más animado que por la mañana, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el director, el cual ni le preguntó el porqué, sabía de sobra que no le iba a contestar.

Después de la comida, se acercó a la enfermería, a ver cómo estaba su alumna. Al llegar, vio a la enfermera junto a su cama, y eso le preocupó.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Aunque estuviera preocupado, él no daba señales de tal cosa.

- Ha empeorado un poco, Severus, para que engañarte. Parece que respira con dificultad. Le he dado una poción, pero no parece hacer efecto. O encontramos pronto la cura…

Snape se dio la vuelta, haciendo girar junto a él su túnica negra con la elegancia que sólo él posee. Fue a ver la poción que seguía reposando en su laboratorio, le echó el ingrediente que faltaba y se volvió a la habitación.

- Maldita sea.

_Joder, mira que tardar tanto la jodida poción. Faltan como… ¡¡8 horas!! No puede pasar nada en ese tiempo…_

Resignado a esperar, se sentó en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea encendida. Estaban a finales de febrero, y seguía haciendo frío. Nada más sentarse, conjuró un vaso y una botella de whisky de fuego, para beberse de un trago el vaso entero. Pasó el resto de la tarde tratando de no pensar, claro que le era imposible. A la hora de la cena, prefirió quedarse en su habitación, así estaría más pendiente de la poción. Al cabo del rato (un buen rato), ya estaba preparada. Con cuidado, vertió un poco del líquido en una botellita, lo tapó y se dispuso a marcharse a la enfermería. Se percató de que ya era más tarde de la medianoche, y había más frío de lo normal. Consiguió llegar a la enfermería y, por suerte, no vio a la enfermera por allí.

_Estará durmiendo. Mejor, no quiero que nadie sepa que me dedico a salvar a niñas en coma…_

Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama, y sacó de su bolsillo interior la botellita. Vio como Hermione respiraba dificultosamente, haciendo que el profesor se sintiera mal.

_No entiendo porqué, si ya se va a poner bien… o eso espero..._

Cuidadosamente le levantó la cabeza lo necesario para que el líquido pudiera pasar por la garganta. Cuando la botella quedó vacía, depositó de nuevo la cabeza en la almohada, esperando a que la chica reaccionara, pero al contrario de todo pronóstico, Hermione dejó de respirar…

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Dar las gracias

Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto, pero aún así... lo siento. Bueno, capítulo tres.

**Cap. 3 Dar las gracias**

El profesor Snape se asustó como pocas veces le ocurría. El ver a la insufrible sabelotodo sin color en la cara y sin muestras de vida, hizo que a él mismo se le fuera toda la seguridad que siempre hacía gala de poseer.

- Vamos, Granger, no me haga esto… - decía mientras le agitaba por los hombros. Se quitó la túnica por el calor que le estaba entrando debido a la angustia que sentía en esos momentos - ¡Granger! ¡Despierte! ¡No me va a dejar con la panda de imbéciles de sus compañeros! ¡Reaccione!

Se estaba desesperando cada vez más, su alumna no reaccionaba de ninguna forma. Estaba a punto de sacar la varita, cuando notó con Hermione empezaba a toser ruidosamente. Cuando se percató de que el color volvía al rostro de la chica y comenzaba a abrir los ojos, se apresuró a la puerta, pues no quería que su alumna supiera que había estado allí y en el estado de agitación en el que se encontraba.

_Por nada del mundo se debe enterar de que he sido yo el que le ha ayudado y menos lo mal que lo he pasado al pensar que moría…_

Hermione despertó sintiendo la garganta arder. Tras ubicarse y ver que se encontraba en una cama de la enfermería, pudo ver que la puerta de la habitación privada de la enfermera se abría a la vez que la puerta que daba al pasillo del castillo se cerraba tras pasar una figura alta. No le dio tiempo a pensar en nada más cuando oyó a Madame Pomfrey hablarle.

- ¡Señorita Granger! Qué alegría que esté usted despierta. – Decía Madame Pomfrey mientras se ajustaba la bata y se acercaba a la cama. – Deje que vea cómo está.

Dicho esto, comenzó a cerciorarse de que su paciente estuviera bien.

- Madame Pomfrey, ¿qué me ha pasado? – Hermione tenía un vago recuerdo de la clase de pociones, pero, como siempre, quería tener la certeza.

- Tuvo un accidente en las clases de pociones. Mezcló unos ingredientes que formaron una fuerte reacción que usted inhaló. Desde hace un par de días se encuentra en coma. Lo que no sé cómo ha despertado, la verdad, sin una poción que contrarrestará a la que había tomado… Qué raro, pero bueno, está bien, que es lo que cuenta.

Después de estar un rato pendiente de ella, la enfermera le comunicó que debería descansar allí por lo menos un día más, para ver cómo evolucionaba. Hermione no puso inconveniente, pues la verdad se encontraba cansada. Cuando ya se estaba sola se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo, al lado de la cama. Bajó de la misma para recoger lo que parecía una túnica. Con ella en las manos, pudo darse cuenta de que se trataba de la prenda de su profesor más temido.

_¿Qué hace aquí la túnica típica de Snape, si no se la quita ni para ducharse? Si es que se ducha, claro está… La dejaré ahí, bien dobladita, ya vendrá a por ella._

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, pero nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, recordó la figura que se había escabullido por la puerta, y entonces comprendió quién había estado allí.

_La túnica, la persona que se iba, que haya despertado así porque sí, y que fuera en la clase de pociones… todo parece indicar que fue Snape quién me ha dado la poción para despertar… _

_No… ¿qué iba a hacer Snape aquí? Ni que ser preocupara por mí…_

_Pues parece que sí, querida…_

_Anda, cállate…_

Al llegar a las mazmorras, Snape corrió a su habitación para poder despejarse un rato. Todavía estaba preguntándose qué le había ocurrido en la enfermería.

_¿Por qué me ha afectado tanto el verla así? Si sólo es mi alumna… Vale que es la mejor alumna que he tenido durante todos mis años de enseñanza, vale que comprobé que sin ella en clase no tiene gracia preguntar, pero de ahí a que me preocupe por ella, hay un trecho._

_A ver si la empiezas a apreciar…_

_¿Apreciar a la sabelotodo de Granger? Qué dices…_

_Lo que oyes._

_Mira, mejor me voy a dormir, seguro que mejoro mentalmente._

Pasó la noche dándole vueltas al tema y seguía sin ninguna explicación que le convenciera, porque claro, la explicación de que le empezaba a gustar una alumna de Gryffindor, a Severus Snape no le convencía.

Al día siguiente, Snape supo por Dumbledore que Hermione estaba bien, pero que estaría un día más en la enfermería por órdenes de Madama Pomfrey. Eso le dio un margen de tiempo para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden.

Hermione, mientras tanto, se aburría como nunca en la cama de la enfermería. Por distraerse un poco, trataba de recordar algo que le indicara si era cierto que su profesor de pociones había estado allí y, cuando estuvo segura de que así era (todo indicaba a ello), intentaba averiguar qué podía estar haciendo él allí, algo que no le vinculara a ella. Lo que conseguía con esto era que sólo pensara en él. De acuerdo que el profesor no le trataba bien, nada bien para ser más exactos, pero no le odiaba y no sabía por qué… cuando se dio cuenta, estaba enumerando las cosas que le gustaba de su no odiado profesor, que si su voz, que si su levantamiento de cejas, que si era muy inteligente y valiente,… y que, básicamente, estaba muy bueno.

_Mierda aburrimiento, mira lo que me haces pensar…_

Al llegar la noche, Snape se encontraba en su despacho corrigiendo unos cuantos trabajos cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Maldiciendo porque le molestaran a esas horas, ordenó pasar a quién fuera. No se esperaba encontrar frente a él a Hermione, la cual intentaba parecer muy tranquila pero fracasando en el intento.

- Vaya, señorita Granger, pensaba que se tenía que quedar en la enfermería.

- La enfermera me ha dejado salir ahora mismo.

- Bueno, así aprenderá a no interrumpir en mi clase y no causar más problemas. – Hermione se mordió la lengua para no soltar lo que realmente pensaba, pero mejor dejarlo pasar. – ¿A qué debo su visita?

Hermione, con toda la tranquilidad que pudo obtener, avanzó unos pasos hasta ponerse enfrente de su escritorio, donde Snape estaba sentado.

- Eh… yo… venía… quería… -_¿Qué narices te pasa, chica, ya no puedes ni juntar dos palabras?_ Snape, mientras tanto, le miraba fijamente, intentando no reír delante de la muchacha.

- ¿Sí, señorita Granger?

- _Venga, tu puedes…_ - Venía a entregarle su túnica, profesor, se le olvidó en la enfermería. Tenga.

Le tendió la túnica bien doblada. Snape tendió la mano para recogerla mientras se levantaba y rodeaba el escritorio con la vista fija en Hermione. Ella solo se limitó a mantenerle la vista fija en él, pese a que le costó, lo consiguió hasta que habló.

- Gracias, señorita Granger. Ahora, ya puede retirarse.

- Sí, profesor.

Se volvió para dirigirse a la puerta, pero haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se giró y dando un paso, abrazó al profesor, el cual solo atinó a levantar los brazos mientras aun sostenía la túnica doblada en una de las manos.

- Gracias, profesor, sé que fue usted el que me ayudó. Según la enfermera, no hubiera salido de esta si… Gracias.

Cuando Snape pudo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, Hermione ya se marchaba por la puerta. Aun así, se quedo de pie, asimilando lo que había ocurrido.

_Recapitula: la chica ha venido a darme la túnica. Se ha girado. Ha vuelto a girar y me ha abrazado. Creo que empiezo a delirar. Sí, definitivamente estoy delirando. Y encima se ha dado cuenta de que he sido yo el que la ha ayudado… Mierda. Y lo peor de todo, es que me ha… gustado el dichoso abrazo._

- ¡Joder!

Hermione llegó corriendo a la sala común. Aún no le cabía en la cabeza lo que había hecho. Por suerte, no había nadie en la sala, así que subió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama.

_¡He abrazado a Snape! Mira, si me dices a McGonagall, se vería hasta normal, pero Snape… Mañana no sobrevivo a la clase de pociones, me va a acribillar a insultos. ¿Quién me mandará a mí?_

_Tú, que eres muy cumplida._

_Pensaba que habías desaparecido._

_Te queda mucho por escucharme._

_¿Cómo qué?_

_Pues como que te gusta Snape_

No pudo seguir conversando con ella misma, alguien tocaba la puerta. Era Ginny, que iba para ver cómo se encontraba después de la enfermería e informarle que los chicos preguntaban por ella. Bajó a verles, hacía tiempo que no les veía y ya les echaba de menos.

- ¡Eys! Herms, ¿qué tal todo? Veo que ya estás recuperada – Le dijo Harry mientras le daba un abrazo.

- Sí, ya estoy bien. Anda que habéis venido a verme alguno de los tres, ¿eh? Ya os vale. Me he aburrido bastante.

- Lo sentimos, Herms, pero hoy eran las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch… y nos dijo McGonagall que ya estabas bien… y entonces… - Esta vez era Ron quien se acercaba a darle un abrazo.

- Ya lo sé, por eso os perdono. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí, alguna novedad?

Pasaron un buen rato sentados a la chimenea mientras hablaban. Hermione se puso al corriente de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia, de los deberes que tenían y ya cuando se les cerraban los ojos, decidieron irse a dormir. Al llegar a la cama, Hermione se quedó dormida nada más caer.

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
